New life in Ponyville
by SirScribe
Summary: Beginning author Scribe has been all around Equestria. From the busy city of Canterlot to the apple-run town of Appleloosa, Scribe has been searching for peace and quiet. When he finds Ponyville, he thinks he finally found it. Follow what happens during his first month in this not-so-quiet town filled with crazy ponies. First fic
1. Ponyville found

**A/N: Wow, awesome! Greetings everyone, my name is Sir Scribe. Yes, that is my pony OC name and also my penname. I will be your new Fanfiction resident. Hopefully you enjoy the stories that I put up in the future. I've been a brony since Mid-August when my friends decided that I should try out MLP. At first, I was hesitant because I didn't know what to expect. Over time, I have grown to love the show and recently officially accepted the title of 'Brony' in mid November. Since then, I have been all around the Internet, trying to gather the right inspiration to create a fanfiction. With the release of season 4, I finally found it. So, without further ado, this is... Scribe's Time in Ponyville**

**I know, I know, some people don't like it when OC's come in, but bear with me. I've always wanted to do something like this. So then, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FiM. All rights go to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

**OC POV:**

_Ponyville?_

The word was stuck in my head as I peered out the window of the train. _Why does that name sound so familiar? _I was going to get answers tonight.

Ever since I could remember, I've always been on the move. Moving from city to city with chaos following me and destroying my work. My friend Angel Heartstrong had told me that this town was completely out of the way. I hope he was right. I was getting tired from moving all around with no clear idea how to make a living.

'_You are completely focused. Tryout in the Equestria military. They could use another soldier to protect the royal family!' _my mother had told me.

No way was my answer.

It's not like I don't like the royal family, it's just that I don't see myself as a soldier. I saw myself more as a traveler and a writer. That was the one thing I wanted to do in life. I didn't like marching, I liked freedom. Sure it feels good to protect and serve, but I am just not the action type. I'm a unicorn with no other objective than writing the next best-seller.

The train conductor opened the cabin door. "Next stop: Ponyville!"

I sighed. I reached under my seat, and grabbed my bags. I reached out to the handles and grabbed them with my magic. I approached a vacant seat next to the doors. Already I could feel pony eyes on me. It was embarrassing. Ever since my first flop in the bookstores, ponies have been watching me, waiting for me to screw up again. I am a beginner. I wasn't expecting success on my first try.

Or the second.

Or the third.

Or the...

The train jerked to a halt. I nearly slammed into the back of the seat in front of me. Jee, what a way to start a new life. Oh well, at least this was going to be different.

The doors opened. I sighed as I walked out with my bags hovering over my head. The first thing I saw was a great, multicolored blur. Did I mention that I am nearly blind? I pulled out my glasses from one of my bag pockets, and slid them on me. I managed to poke myself in the eyes. Greeeaaatttt.

* * *

I managed to find a cart that was for sale. An orange pony with a stetson was selling the cart, which was very lucky for me. A few bits later, I was pulling a semi-heavy cart across the town. I managed to catch a few glances from the locals. What, has nopony ever seen a unicorn pull a cart before? Probably yes. Oh terrific.

I grabbed a map from a street vendor, and opened it across my face. "Let's see, where is the city hall? A town this small should have a city hall, I hope," I muttered to myself.

That was my first mistake.

Without any warning, I was sent flying back. Somepony tackled me! I groaned as I felt a pulsing lump of pain rise from the center of my forehead. I peeled off the map, when I discovered a mare sitting right on top of me. A pink mare with a fluffly, pink mane and tail. Her big blue eyes bore into my soul. The only thing I could see in her soul was balloons. That would also explain her cutie mark.

"Ohmygosh,areyounew?Wellofcourseyouarenew!I'veneverseeonyoubeforeinPonyville!Ishouldknow,IknoweveryponyinPonyville!Whereareyoufrom?Doyoulikeithere?Istodayyourbirthday?Isthatascrollcutiemark?I'veneverseenascrollcutiemark!Ibetyourspecialtalentispaper!" She said at supersonic speed.

My eyes were wide. This pony was talking nonstop! The most embarrassing part about it was that she was on top of me. In the middle of the town. Surrounded by curious and confused ponies. I reached out with my magic, and lifted the pink mare off of me. She was still talking, even as I was considering dropping her off at a local hospital. They may be missing a patient.

I set her down, which was mistake number two. She pulled out a pink cannon out of nowhere and fired it at my head. I screamed and ducked as confetti rained on top of my head.

"Soyouarenew!HI!WelcometoPonyville!MynameisPinkiePie,what'syourname?" she said.

At least I could understand that. "I'm Scribe. Yes, I am new. Um, nice to meet you?" I extended my hoof.

Bad idea.

She grabbed my hoof, and shook it so hard, I was bouncing up and down on the ground. "Oh it's soooooooooooooooo awesome to meet somepony new! 'Meeting new ponies and making them smile is what makes the world go around' is what I always say! Say, you should visit Sugarcube Corner for a 'Welcome to Ponyville!' Party! We'll have balloons, cake, presents, and so many amazing new friends for you! Won't that be exciting, I know it will be exciting!" she said.

I managed to find stable ground as I fixed my glasses. "Um, sure. Later though. I'm looking for the city hall. You wouldn't happen to know where it..."

"Of course I know where it is! Just keep going down the road, take a right, two lefts, then another right, then loop-de-loop around Sugarcube Corner, and then crawl under the park bridge. It should be on your right!" Pinkie said.

I nodded. "Ook then. I guess I better get going then. Um, nice to meet you Pinkie," I said. Then I booked it. I grabbed whatever was left of the cart with my magic, and sped off in the complete opposite direction of where Pinkie said to go.

* * *

As it turns out, if I listened to Pinkie, I would be halfway back home to Canterlot. Those directions just too confusing. I'm not sure if I even heard her right. Anyway, thanks to a concerned local (Who had her head on straight), I was able to make it to the city hall. I may've lost a bag or two, but at least I had my essentials.

I walked up to the front desk, where a white unicorn was busy typing something on her typewriter. Which reminds me, I need to get one. The lady was too busy to notice me, but a quiet cough earned me her attention. "Welcome to City Hall, how can I help you?" she said in the most annoying voice ever.

"Yes, um, I'm here to speak to Mayor Mare. I talked to her the other day about a cottage I purchased a few days ago," I said.

The unicorn glared at me. "Sir, I don't know if you've noticed, but the mayor have been out on official business for over a week in Canterlot. Unless you have writing confirmation from the mayor herself, I can't help you. I can't just assume that you talked to the Mayor as she was away," she said.

That made close to no sense. I slammed my hooves on the table. "Look, I've had a long day. I had to wait for hours for my train to arrive from Appleloosa, I've had to endure hours of torture after the train broke down, I got tackled by an insane pony, and I've probably lost some of my personal belongings getting here. Please can I have the deed to my cottage so I can kiss this horrible day goodbye?"

She looked at me for a moment. "Sorry, can't help you. Besides, you need to set an appointment with the mayor, and her calendar is completely booked. There is an opening for next week at 4:00. I can put you in."

"NO! I just got here. I paid almost my entire life savings for this cottage, and I am not waiting another week! I need that deed tonight!" I barked.

The unicorn rolled her eyes. "Well then, you should've set an appointment a month ago," she said.

"I wasn't sure on coming here a month ago! Heck, I was still in Appleloosa a month ago!"

She shrugged, and turned her chair away from me. My blood started to boil. I could feel myself grinding my teeth and holding back curses. Suddenly, the door behind me opened. I didn't care who it was since I was about to blow my head off. The unicorn turned to face her new problem when she suddenly gasped. She dropped on the floor quicker than Pinkie Pie's ranting.

"Princess Twilight!"

I froze. I slowly turned around and was greeted by none other than the Princess of Magic herself. I found myself on the ground, bowing before her. I heard a sigh as I was pulled up to my hooves. "Please stop with the bowing. I'm really getting tired of it," she said.

The unicorn nodded. "Of course Princess Twilight!"

"And stop calling me 'Princess Twilight' already. It's getting annoying," she said.

Wow, a humble royal. Blueblood could learn a thing or two from Twilight. I looked up at the princess. Her bangs were the only thing that stood out. I've met both the princesses before, and Twilight was really somepony to behold. She had her bangs down and her mane wasn't flowing like Celestia's or Luna's. Her wings were resting on her back. She had a bit of a warm smile which felt good to behold.

She peered over at the counter lady. "What seems to be the problem here?" she asked.

The lady quickly rose up. "Nothing! Just a small argument about the regulations of the Mayor's office and Housing rules. Nothing to disrupt the princess," she said.

Small argument? Lady, you're lucky my special skill isn't Transfiguration, otherwise you would be a duck quacking for bread crumbs at a nearby pond. "Well then, we can't have that, can't we? We must all respect the rules," Twilight said.

The unicorn smirked at me. "That is why I am taking this stallion as my roommate for the time being. I'm sure that can be easily arranged," she said.

The lady did a double take. "But- our rules state that you must consult with the mayor before accepting more than the number of residents per household. Especially new citizens," she said.

Twilight shrugged. "Oh well, there are some things we can't have our way, is that right?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Your Highness! Very much correct!" the lady said.

Twilight smiled. "Glad to hear that. Now Scribe, please come with me," she said.

I quickly nodded and grabbed my bags. The door closed behind me, and when it did, the princess became unraveled. "Sweet Celestia that felt good," she said to herself. "I've never felt that much authority before. That was exciting!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Twilight...Sparkle?"

She turned to me. "Yes?"

I nodded to myself. "Oh nothing. I thought you were somepony different. You really are Twilight Sparkle, bearer of the Element of Magic and student to Princess Celestia, aren't you?"

She smiled. "No longer a student, nor a bearer of the Element. I had to give up my Element to save Ponyville," she said.

I nodded. Those vines that creeped up on Appleloosa were probably coming from here. "I understand you're looking for a place to stay, is that correct?"

I nodded again. "Well then, Spike is away on royal business, so you will be bunking with me. This'll be like a sleepover, but this time there won't be fighting, right?"

I chuckled. "I'm not a fighter."

She beamed up. "Excellent! You now have a room at my place!"

* * *

The next few hours were a blur. Twilight told me much about herself and her friends. As it turns out, we were almost going to be neighbors had it not been the fact that she got accepted to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Since magic wasn't my talent, I couldn't go there, but that was a good thing. I told her about how I got my cutie mark shortly after the Sonic Rainboom, but it was not the cause. I was writing a letter to a friend when the Rainboom went off, and I accidentally scratched the note in half. At least that stopped me from writing crap to my friend. That got me to try different words.

She told me about how she was basically my only fan. She showed me all of the books that I had written over the past few years, and it felt good to know she had them. Sure they were in a library, but still.

At the end of the night, she pulled out a bed for me to sleep on. Finally that day was over. Boy was I in for more.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Please leave a review by clicking that small button or just type in the box below. Hopefully this will be my first success at a Fanfiction. Hope you hear from you all real soon. Peace on and Keep Calm and Flutter On!**

-Sir Scribe


	2. Breakfast got awkward

**A/N: Ok, so that ended well on a good note. I guess I can continue on with being a brony fanfiction author.**

**I hope you all enjoy chapter two!**

**I have also decided on a story following this. I hope you all like it. I'm not quite finished with it yet, but it will ****be up when everything is sorted out. Oh, and I recommend getting 'I am the Doctor' on your music device for a better ****experience with the next story. I will let you know when it will come in handy.**

**I will be mainly doing a Doctor Whooves chronicle, but I may branch off of that after a while. As I have stated before, I ****am a brony, whovian, demigod, potterhead, and Sherlockian (Not sure that is the correct term, but you get the idea). Also ****a genuis, billionare, playboy, philantropist. You get it? Yeah you got it.**

**Disclaimer: I no own MLP. I think I said that already.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

I groaned as the sunlight hit me in the face. Celestia's Sun was just eager to ruin my sleep. Not the first time my sleep was interrupted by impatient individuals. My brothers once placed a supercharged spring under my bed so I can wake up for school one time. Never in their lives were they embarrassed when I was done with them. Nopony wants to be seen in a paper cone and covered in poison oak.

I threw myself over the bed and finally woke up. Across my bed was another with beautiful star sheets. I looked around and noticed the space I was in. The room itself was beautifully decorated with simple works of wood and art. I even saw a telescope in the back window. Twilight must really love astronamy.

I grabbed my glasses and headed down the stairs. And when I mean down the stairs, I really mean it. I must've tripped over something because I found myself tumbling down the stairs like a 3-legged filly on her first day walking. Sounds weird, eh? Luckily my glasses were reinforced with a steel frame, otherwise I was going to be in serious trouble.

There was a gasp, followed by somepony's head under my back. "Are you OK?" Twilight asked.

I chuckled. "Um, yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm too used to waking up on the first floor," I muttered.

Twilight chuckled. "Well come on you klutz. I got breakfast started."

That woke me up. Yeah yeah, I know the who stereotype that guys love food more than anything, but that's not wrong. It's also no completely right. Whoever came up with that statement must really be anti-male.

* * *

As we sat down to eat, I told her more about some of the places that I've visited. There weren't really much cool things in the world to look for, but I tried to list as many things as I could. For example, Appleloosa held an annual rodeo competition within the town, and how her friend Applejack should try it. All that stuff wasn't interesting at all.

Twilight told me about all her, er, misadventures ever since she first arrived in Ponyville. Apparently, chaos also followed her throughout most of her life.

I laughed. "How did your mane catch on fire again?"

"I have no idea! And now nopony will ever get on my nerves again! Sweet Celestia that was a fun time!" she laughed.

I sipped my tea. "And what happened after?"

She sighed as she set her cup down. "I finally accepted her Pinkie Sense thing. I figured that there was no scientific reason behind her Sense, so I just learned to accept it. As it turns out, every other Tuesday is a Twitchy Tail Fest," she said as she rubbed her head. "Learned that one the hard way."

I chuckled and took a sip. "Do you believe in curses?"

I looked up. Twilight had a scholar's face on her. "Um, I'm willing to believe anything. The one thing about being a writer is that I have to be open-minded so I can accept many different things. That doesn't always work though. I got the idea for Demons of Tartarus because of a pamphlet," I said.

She looked at me funny. "How-?"

"I don't even know. Anyway, an open mind opens doors for new experiences. I gotta remember to close some of those doors, I'm beginning to feel a draft."

She rolled her eyes and continued drinking her tea. I was about to take another sip, but a loud belch startled me. I knew it wasn't me. It couldn't have been Twilight, right? I looked over, and she had a disappointed look on her face. "Spike, come on out!"

Spike? I heard the patter of feet behind me. I looked over and there was a purple dragon right behind me. I shrieked as I jumped to the side. The tea flew up into the air and on top of my head. Hot tea on your head is a really bad idea by the way.

The dragon looked at me funny before turning to Twilight. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you that I came home a little early," he said.

Twilight sighed. "I can understand that, but why were you spying on us?"

Spike blushed. "Um, I just didn't want to disturb you two on your date," he said.

I immediately turned a violent shade of red. "WHAT?!"

Twilight's eyes widened. "WHAT DATE? WHAT PART OF THIS IS A DATE?!"

I facehoofed. "Uh, the part where you both were talking and laughing?"

Twilight's head twitched. A range of emotions seemed to have been running through her eyes as she searched for the right one. "So Spike," she said in a creepily calm voice. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Spike's eyes widened. "Oh, a letter from the princess." He pulled out a scroll. "The seal was marked in red so I figured that you needed to read it immediately."

Twilight snatched the scroll and began to read. As she did, Spike gave me a glare. "If you think about hurting her-"

"Whoa whoa! We are not dating! She invited me to spend a night here since City Hall was being a piece of-"

"Sweet Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed. "I need to get back to Canterlot. Princess Celestia needs to see me about something!"

Spike wiped the sweat off his brow. I was going to have to talk with him later. "I'm sorry Scribe, but I have to leave right away. You don't mind, right?"

"No, I don't mind. It's OK. You need to get going."

"Excellent. I'm sorry," she said, again. Then she turned and ran out the door with the scroll.

I turned to Spike. "Seriously? Me dating Twilight? I barely met her yesterday!"

Spike chuckled. "That's how all the stories go. Every book Twilight reads are either scientific or fantasy. 'Two ponies who barely met each other suddenly fall in love. Then, the stallion turns out to be a lying, backstabbing cheater who runs off with another mare.' I've read them too," he said.

"Oh, so you think that I'm going to hurt her with no regret? Not all stallions are like that!"

Spike scoffed. "I'll believe that when I see it." Then he turned and walked away.

I groaned. I grabbed one of my favorite Daring Do books from the shelf, and walked out. Might as well enjoy the day while its still good.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there is chapter 2. I hope you all liked this little predicament I got myself into. Apparently, if you have ****breakfast with somepony and you both laugh, it's considered dating. If that's the case, then why isn't it that easy in ****real life. Oh well, Fanfiction logic. Anyway, drop a review for me, and I will return with a new chapter. I hope you liked ****this one.**


	3. The Cutie Mark Crusaders

**A/N: Hi again! I have recently hit a major brainstorm, and there will be more in store for you all. ****With that in mind, I will begin chapter 3.**

**I have recently began my new story. When I complete it, I will begin posting it. I really do hope you like it. With about, ****er, 4 reviews, I will reveal about 3 characters that will be in it. Until then, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

* * *

Me dating Twilight? That is the dream of a lot of stallions, but not me. I think. Don't get me wrong, Princess Twilight is majestic and brillaint, but she is not for me. Leave it to the one dragon to turn a normal breakfast to an awkward situation.

I found a nice bench next to a flowing river. Perfect. I cracked open my book and began to read. I would love to meet the mare responsible for the Daring Do saga. I think Rainbow Dash met her. How do I know that? Well, I just happen to be reading the book with her as a companion. I guess meeting your hero is a good thing. No way am I going to meet my favorite alicorn.

Which reminds me, I wonder where I could find an accurate history book.

"HI MISTER!"

I jumped high into the air. The book, thank Celestia, landed safe on a patch of grass. I looked over and noticed 3 fillies with capes. One was orange with a purple mane, another was white with a striped mane, and the other was golden with a red mane. They looked cute.

The orange one looked at me funny. "Was that a Daring Do book?"

I nodded. "Why do you ask?"

The orange one grinned. "Because you are reading about the most awesome, spectacular, and coolest pegasus ever in the history of Equestria!" she cheered.

"I do agree. Daring Do is the coo-"

"NO! Rainbow Dash! The coolest, most awesome, and fastest flyer in Equestria!"

My head hung low. "I take it you're a fan of Miss Dash?"

The filly hung her head. "You don't know Rainbow Dash?"

"Not my fault. I only heard that she met Daring Do. I'm not a penpal to Rainbow!"

The white filly stepped in. "I'm sorry. Scootaloo gets like that when she realizes somepony doesn't know Rainbow. You must be new," she said.

"Do I really stand out?" I asked.

The golden filly nodded. "Ah'm sure ya got a party from Pinkie Pie, right?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I think when she realizes that my home is finally mine, she will be the first to be in my home," I said.

The three fillies chuckled. "Same thing happened when Twilight came to town. First night, Pinkie invited everypony in Ponyville over for a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party. She should've planned something by now," the white one said.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced. I'm Scribe."

"I'm Scootaloo!"

"The name's Sweetie Belle," the unicorn said.

"My name's Apple Bloom, nice to meet ya," the gold one said.

"AND WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" they all shouted.

I think I lost all feeling in my ears. "Um, Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"Yes! The Cutie Mark Crusaders. We're on a mission-"

"-To find our cutie marks!"

"And nopony is gonna stop us from gettin' what's ours!"

I chuckled. "You three sound like me when I was a filly," I said.

All three eyes widened. "Ya do?" Apple Bloom said.

"Oh yes. I remember when I wanted my cutie mark so badly. I had to travel all across Equestria, and it took years. I almost thought I was never going to get mine."

Scootaloo jumped up on my bench. "Well, what did ya do?"

"Did you try skydiving?"

"Or balloon riding?"

"Or tight rope climbing?"

I laughed. "Oh no. I knew my limits. I didn't wanna try taming a lion or learn how to fall from Cloudsdale correctly. I did try everything. I was about to give up until I hit a major discovery."

Sweetie Belle looked at my cutie mark. "You wrote something?"

I nodded. "At first, I never liked writing. I thought that was for nerds or big brained ponies. One night, I was asleep. Suddenly, something exploded in my head. An idea I had to get on paper. I grabbed my quill and ink, and spent a whole night writing. I nearly ran out of ink and I lost a full night of sleep, but in the end, it was worth it. I had something to be proud of."

My heart was racing as I told them what happened. I guess talking about the time you discover yourself is something you can't get over, no matter how much you try. "That next day, I read my school masterpiece. I got a roaring ovation from my peers and that's when it happened. This scroll and quill appeared, telling me that this is what I'm meant to do. Write stories and create works of written art!"

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom 'wow'd' while Scootaloo smirked. "So you're an egghead?"

I smiled. "Eggheads get all the fun. Unfortunately things haven't been going well. None of my books have actually gotten off the ground. Well, there was a small amount of succeess, but my masterpiece hasn't been written yet."

Sweetie Belle looked up at me. "You sound like my sister. Say, are you really the author Scribe?"

I nodded. "Author of _Ghost of Canterlot High_?"

I nodded again. Suddenly Sweetie Belle lit up like a Heart's Warming Tree. "Sweet Celestia! I gotta take you to my sister!"

The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly rose up. "Um, whaaaaaa-?"

The thre fillies somehow picked me up, and ran across Ponyville. How they were doing this, I'll never know. I noticed some ponies glanced my way, and made no effort to try and stop these three. Oh boy was I in for whatever was coming my way.

I glanced up, and realized where I was going. It looked like a circus tent, but fashioned to look like a home. I looked at mailbox and quickly read the name 'Rarity'.

The three fillies threw up the door, and shouted. "RARITY! WE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

At least they didn't stick a bowtie on me and shove a rose in my mouth. They dropped me on the ground and shut the door behind them. These fillies were probably hoping for a cutie mark in foalnapping. I wonder how that looks...

There came a gasp. "Sweetie Belle! I know that when I said business was slow, but forcing customers into my Boutique is something not worth the service!"

I looked over. Standing in front of me was a white unicorn with sky blue eyes. Her lavender mane was twirled in ways I've never seen before, and I lived in the fashion captial of the world for half of my life. Drapped over her neck was measuring tape. Dressmaker probably.

She was glaring past me. I looked over, and noticed the three fillies hiding behind me. I think Sweetie Belle was in for a serious talk. But really, business is slow? In a town of ponies who hardly wear clothes? I guess in Ponyville, anything is possible. Rarity looked up at me. "I am dreadfully sorry about my sister and her friends. I was ranting the other day about how there is hardly any business this past week," she said.

Lovely accent, I can say that. She must be a Canterlot citizen as well. "Um, no problem. I was caught off guard. I mention that I write one book and she thinks bringing an author in here is a good idea. It's happened before," I said.

Appleloosa, first month. I got foalnapped by two mares who begged me to sign their collection of books. Almost all of those books weren't even mine to begin with. It was a strange day indeed. "Excuse me, but you are an author?"

I shrugged. "Starting. I recently launched a new book that really hasn't turned a profit. None of my books do apparently," I said.

She moved closer to me. "What books have you written?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, _Ghost of Canterlot High, Demons of Tartarus_, and T_he Lone Star's Descent_, why?"

Her eyes widened. A huge grin appeared on her face. "You're SCRIBE! THE AUTHOR OF MY FAVORITE BOOKS!"

Oh dear.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I know the format looks wonky, but I'm trying out an alternative to Word. I never thought one existed. Hopefully the next chapter will look a bit different. Remember to Favorite, Follow, or Review to show support. Also, be on the lookout, if I decide to end this chronicle soon, the next story will be available, hopefully, immediately. Still got some bugs to work out. Have a great day, or night! Keep Calm and Flutter On!**

**-Sir Scribe**


	4. I get new clothes

**A/N: Not a single review. This isn't the first time I haven't gotten a review for a chapter, but c'mon! *sigh* I might as well put in another chapter in here. I think there are some fans of this fic. Once again, I know how much you want something completely different, and I promise that something is headed your way soon, but I really do want this story to be first on my page. I have been testing out an alternative mode of uploading since my computer doesn't have Microsoft Word, so the updates may look a bit weird. I promise you, I am trying my absolute best.**

**The ideas for pony fics are still coming, so I may have plenty of stories on my profile. If I do, then you know that I have been busy trying to work all the bugs out. I am releasing the title of my upcoming Fanfic right here, right now. The title of the next fic is called ****_Dark Vengeance_****. I owe the inspiration of the new fic to Tiarawhy after watching ****_My Little Pony: Friendship WAS Magic. _****This was impossible to ignore. I hope you will like it. If you haven't checked out that video, I do suggest it. It was brilliantly made. Well done work.**

**Onwards then! I do not own MLP:FiM. All rights go to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Her work on this was brilliant! I also owe this to my friends who may or may not be reading this, they got me into the show. Well, they suggested I watched it and I did, soooo. Haha, thanks guys!**

**ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

* * *

I backed up against the wall in fear. I've met some fans of my books, and they are crazy. I guess I made _Demons of Tartarus_ too well for mares. Love stories were new to experiment with at the time, and nopony bothered to tell me that it was a bad idea? Well, I'm sure somepony did try to warn me. Oh well, I blame my determination.

Rarity was smiling beyond the natural limit. "I've read all your books. What you did to Crystal Marigold and Prince Braveheart was just heartbreaking! I loved it! The passion! The drama! The adventure, which I didn't really care about-"

_Thanks._ "It was all just splendid! And _Ghost of Canterlot High _was divine! Is it true you based it on your personal experience in the school?" she asked.

I nodded. During my time in Canterlot High, I felt alone. I had a hard time making friends, and I found myself only working on my written works. It wasn't until after I left when I realized that being alone helped me think better. I wrote that book so I could connect with the ponies who weren't socially active and show them that great things can happen when you have time to think. "You have to tell me what is Marigold's fate! I got so upset at the end when it ended at a cliffhanger."

I sighed. "Well I can't. I threw away the draft I was working on. Creating a sequel to _Demons of Tartarus _proved to be impossible. I guess the world will never kno-"

"You can tell me," she said. She batted her eyes at me.

I gulped nervously. "Make it up for me. Tell me what happens to Marigold. I MUST know!"

I really do want to make up an ending for Rarity, but my mind was drawing a total blank. Normally, coming up with an ending was easy since it was easy to begin it. "Um, uh. Oh! As Marigold is tumbling down Tartarus, she looks up to see Prince Braveheart peering down the cavern. Braveheart summons whatever courage he has left, and jumps in after her. He knows that if they can't be together in the world, they would have to be together under it. He catches up to Marigold, and finally confesses his love for her. Loud enough for anyone to hear. As they embrace, a bright light envelops them both as they are taken up to the real world above.

"The king and queen finally realize that their son really does love Marigold, and finally bestows their blessing to their marriage," I finished.

Rarity was smiling and, at some point in the ending, grabbed a tissue box. "Bravo! Simply bravo! Oh those two do deserve life together. Oh how I wish that were to happen in reality," she said.

"Why couldn't it?"

Her eyes turned from happiness to anger. "That retched Prince BLUEBLOOD!"

She quickly turned, and fired a beam of magic at a mannequin. The mannequin didn't stand a chance against Rarity. "Blueblood?"

His name re-ignited her anger. "He was no Gentlecolt! In fact, he was the worst royal I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

I chuckled. "I've heard. From time to time, I would see Celestia strolling through Canterlot and grumbling about him," I said.

She looked up at me. "You've seen the Princess in Canterlot? Like, walking through the streets?"

I nodded. "She likes to roam around whatever town she goes to in disguise. A fake mustache doesn't always work on me, but fools everypony else."

Rarity chuckled. I'm guessing she could be imagining Princess Celestia with a fake mustache. I couldn't believe it myself at the time. "I'm sure every princess needs a day off from the castle," she said.

"Everypony needs a break every once in a while."

She nodded. "If it is not too much trouble, how about I make you something? For your first day in Ponyville."

I smiled. I've heard that Rarity bears the Element of Generosity. I guess she is perfect to bear that Element. "Sure. I'll gladly pay for it," I said.

She shook her head. "Consider it a 'Welcome to Ponyville' gift."

I nodded. She motioned me to follow her into her fitting room.

* * *

"Annnnd done! Ok, are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded. "Turn around, and say hello to the new Scribe!"

I turned to the mirrors. She redid my mane, which featured a blue stripe going toward my right ear. I was wearing a blue vest with a white shirt underneath. Around my neck was a black tie, which looked pretty good. "Well, what do you think?" Rarity asked.

I smiled. "I love it. I didn't know a blue stripe in my mane would look so good," I said.

Rarity nodded. "I took the liberty to have your glasses tightened and cleaned, so they should feel better on you. Also, there is something in your right front pocket."

I reached into it. It was a quill. A golden quill. "Thank you very much. I can't wait to begin writing with this," I said.

She nodded, and hugged me. At least she didn't tie me up and hold me hostage while I write specifically for her. Almost happened to me in Manehattan. I looked over and saw a coil of rope. "Um, Rarity?"

"Yes?"

"Two questions. One, why is there rope over there?"

I felt her smile. "Just something I keep on some of my fabrics. I had to move it so I could design your vest," she said.

"Ok, next question. Why is your hoof inching closer to my flank?"

Her hoof immediately withdrew. She backed away, completely red with embarrassment. "I am terribly sorry. I guess I got caught up in the hug. Never had an author come to my shop, and I've never designed for said author while he is in here," she sputtered.

I nodded. I wonder if magic can unlock doors. "Well, anyway, thank you once again for the clothes. I will wear them proudly," I said.

Rarity nodded. "And thank you for coming to Ponyville. Come again soon?"

I nodded. I walked past her, but not without leaving behind a small bag of bits on the table. I walked out of the shop, and heard her squeal. Yeah, I think she found it.

* * *

After a long day of walking and looking for work, I decided to return to the library. Twilight wasn't back from whatever the princess assigned her to do, so it was me and Spike tonight. We played with a rubber ball he got for his birthday (Not the one when he turned into a rampaging dragon) and spent the night playing other games. He's cool though.

After a few hours, he went to sleep, but I stayed away for the night. I found myself going through the library searching for a decent history book. After a while, I found what I was looking for. With the book in front of me and a clean roll of parchment, I began taking notes from the first chapter. It was _Alicorns V. The Draconquus._

* * *

**A/N: Well then, that's the end of chapter 4. Please remember to leave a review, or a PM, to show support. Have a great day, or night. Keep Calm and Flutter On!**

**-Sir Scribe**

**p.s. I may upload _Dark Vengeance_ in a little while. Might as well post an actual fanfic instead of a 'Hey, check out my OC!' fic. Anyway, hope you at least liked this chapter. Peace out**


	5. An audience with the Princesses

**A/N: Greetings Fillys and Gentlecolts! Sir Scribe reporting in with another installment. Over the past few days, I was debating with myself over if I should continue this. Well, I think I will. Might as well continue what I started. I planned for this to be a bit long with a major plot twist, but I think I will hold off on it. I will say this: The Summer Sun Celebration is no longer a peaceful event. This will be fun.**

**Pinkie: PARRRRTTTYYYY!**

**Me: Ow, why?**

**Pinkie: It's been 16 days since you first started!**

**Me: And you're celebrating?**

**Pinkie: Well duh!**

**Me: Fair enough. Anyway, I don't own MLP. All rights go to Lauren Faust and HASBRO.**

**Pinkie: Ooh, what's this?**

**Me: DON'T TOUCH THAT! THAT'S A PRICELESS ARTIFACT!**

***glass smashes***

**Me: I'm gonna go cry over there**

* * *

_Day 3:_

I was getting tired of searching. I looked through every single book in Twilight's library and found nothing that would help me. I searched through everything from classic literature to Pony Folklore with no luck. There was some luck with the Alicorn Amulet a few book towers ago, but that was the only break. I sipped more tea as I searched through another history book. "Spike, are you sure you don't have it?"

Spike poked his head from downstairs. "Nope. Nothing on somepony named Silverstar. Are you sure he is a real pony?"

I sighed. "I don't need to know if he is real or not. I need to know if his name appears. I've heard that somepony named Silverstar was in the Equestrian civil war waayy back in the days of Celestia. I think it's a real legend," I said.

Spike groaned. "If you want the information, why not talk to Princess Celestia? Maybe she could help."

I hung my head in defeat. I peered over the ledge to see Spike."Don't you understand? Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have faint memories of their past. Celestia's biography stated that she has little memory of her own parents. She isn't sure if she ever had any parents in the first place." I went back to my book.

"That makes two of us," Spike said.

I looked back over the ledge. "What do you mean? You do have parents, right?"

Spike shrugged. "I wanna know, but I can't find them. Twilight was the one who hatched me for her entrance exam. To me, Twilight is my mother. Other than her, I don't know if I even have a family."

My heart broke. "Oh Spike. I-I'm sorry."

Spike chuckled. "It's OK. Besides, I like having Twilight as a mother. She is nice and kind, except for the times when I screwed up and she got mad at me. One time, I thought she was going to replace me with her owl."

I raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, Silverstar was the name, right?"

I nodded. "Silverstar. The alicorn hero of the Civil War between the ponies and draconicus clans. I've heard that Silverstar was a master in the art of magic. Legend says that he could perfect a Time Stop spell without difficulty. Star Swirl the Bearded was even rumored to be a fan of the alicorn. I wonder if the legend is true."

Spike's voice rang out. "Well, the Equestrian Civil War is real, but I've never heard of Silverstar."

"Well, I'm hoping there is something we can use. I really think I can do this!"

I summoned three more books to me. Still nothing with the name Silverstar. I was beginning to lose all hope when I was blinded with a bright light. "Spike, where are you?"

"Here! What's going on?!"

I wish I knew. I felt myself slip. All of a sudden, the light died down. I looked around, and I was in the throne room of Princess Celestia and Luna. They both looked a bit upset at me. I crumbled to the floor in a sorry effort to bow. "Scribe! Explain to us why you are trying to learn about Equestria's darkest legend!" Celestia boomed.

My eyes widened. '_Darkest?'_ I stood up. "Your Highnesses, I had no idea Silverstar was a dark legend."

"Only the darkest," Luna stated. "Silverstar was known as Silverstar the Wicked. He pledged to only fight in the Civil War to wipe out the draconicus race."

The hairs on the back of my neck rose. "But wasn't that what the alicorns of the past wanted?"

Celestia shook her head. "Silverstar the Wicked wanted to commit genocide on the battlefield. To destroy every last draconicus on the face of the planet. Silverstar the Wicked is the reason why revenge can turn a golden heart to ash. The Alicorn Empire only wanted to keep the draconicus armies at bay until a reasonable negotiation was drafted. That included wiping out their armies," Celestia said.

"Discord was the last to be spared from Silverstar. He was defeated by the combined forces of both alicorns and draconicus's. Silverstar's defeat was what ended the Equestrian Civil War. He was a disgrace to the name of peace," Luna said.

I bowed my head. _'Silverstar was evil? It can't be. I've been chasing a wicked alicorn since day 1!'_ I looked up. "Your Highnesses, I speak the truth. I had no idea what dark past Silverstar had. I only saw him as a hero. He protected Equestria, right?"

"Before the war," Luna said. "I've read that Silverstar was once a real hero. When the world was still in the process of creation, dark magic took physical forms and attempted to destroy Equestria. Silverstar was one of the heroes responsible for destroying that magic."

I perked up a little. "The war changed him, but I think I can change that. For so many years, I've been searching for the right information to make Silverstar come alive in my books. His legend was what inspired me to continue. I've read his name in every battle of the war, including the casualty list in the final battle. The battle that followed peace. I assumed he won the war."

Celestia stepped down from her throne. "You had the right idea. He was a hero. But when the war hit close to home, his heart became black and cold. He swore revenge, and he almost got it. He had to be stopped. Revenge has no room in a pure heart."

I nodded. "I can change the legend. His dark past can create a better future. Allow me to rewrite the legend. Allow me to teach that a cold heart can be warmed up."

Celestia looked back at Luna. Luna nodded and turned to me. "You have our blessing. Rewrite the dark legend of Silverstar the Wicked. Make him Silverstar the Great."

"The least you can do for us."

I nodded. "Silverstar. He was a friend of mine when I was young. I believe our parents used to bring him over so he could foalsit us. Although, I think it was Silverstar."

"Maybe for you, dear sister, but I remember a two earth ponies foalsitting me. Besides, you had a heard for Silverstar," Luna said.

"Don't be silly Luna, he was older than me."

"Didn't stop you from writing about him in your diary."

Celestia chuckled nervously. She looked at me and Luna. Luna was smiling at her sister. "Dear sister, we may need to talk about keeping personal information from the public," she said.

"Strange, you didn't deny writing about him."

"LUNA!"

I held back a chuckle. "You are free to go Scribe," Celestia said.

I nodded. I turned to walk out the throne room, but somepony stopped me. I turned and there was Luna with several books stacked behind her. "Pardon me, sir Scribe, but could you sign these?"

I looked over at the books. Yup, they were mine. She levitated a quill and an ink case at me. I smiled as I signed the books.

Who knew a princess liked my books?

* * *

**A/N: Well, another chapter. I completely forgot that I updated Dark Vengeance earlier today. I was about to start another chapter before I remembered. Anyway, if you haven't read ****_Dark Vengeance,_**** go check it out. I'm gonna try to update every so often. I just have to be writing something to occupy myself. Hehe, weird. Anyway, have a great day/afternoon/night. Flutter On!**

**-Sir Scribe**


End file.
